Cosmos (AddOn)
Cosmos is a set of User Interface mods from CosmosUI.org. =Introduction/Overview= If you're totally new to Cosmos, please read the Cosmos Beginners Guide to find out how to get started and how to use the basic configuration options. If you're wondering what Cosmos actually is, then you're probably not the first person to ask What is Cosmos? *View a Screenshot. *Cosmos has its own forums, available here. *Developer versions and daily snapshots are available here. =Downloading & Installing Cosmos= You can hopefully download Cosmos here, if the site is not overloaded with traffic. If you can't download it from there, try one of the Cosmos Mirrors. # Extract the Cosmos_Alpha.zip into your World of Warcraft folder, you are now ready to play. This works for BOTH PCs and Macs. Optionally (PC only): # Run Cosmos.exe found in the World of Warcraft folder. # Click Configure, and select the version you want to use -- the "Alpha (SVN Mirror)" version is recommended. # The Cosmos.exe will keep the Cosmos files up to date for you; you can run Cosmos.exe again at any time to make sure you have the latest updates. Cosmos AddOns The AddOns in Cosmos have been compiled from the effort of many different programmers over the course of the WoW Alpha/Beta. Click on the Cosmos AddOns link to learn more about them. Cosmos Slash Commands A great deal of new Slash Commands have been added thanks to the AddOns in Cosmos. Take a look at Cosmos Slash Commands for a compiled list. Cosmos Questions Do you have questions about Cosmos? Take a look at the Cosmos Questions to see if it is already answered. Cosmos Current Issues Wondering what the current know problems are in Cosmos? Read the Cosmos Current Issues page to see if its already known. Cosmos Suggestions Do you have suggestions for Cosmos? Please leave them here in Cosmos Suggestions! New ideas are always welcome. Cosmos Developers Guide Developing for Cosmos seems scary at first, but with time and practice anyone can write a Cosmos Mod. Take a look at the Cosmos Developers Guide for some help. Cosmos Developers Active Developers * AlexanderYoshi - Cosmos Core Coder & Team Lead * Thott - Thottbot & Patcher * Sarf - Cosmos Bug Manager * Vjeux - French PR & Cosmos Innovator * AnduinLothar - Cosmos Improvement Specialist and Coder * Mugendai - Cosmos Feature Coder Contributors * ProFeT - French Graphic Designer * Elzix - French Localization * OwenB - Localization * Celandro - SecondBar, TooltipBase * GeoWar - Code Review, SocialSendMessage & WorldMapInfo * GotMoo - MooBuffMod * ipieragostini - WantAds * NeonPoison - Chinese Translation * Telo - Clock, ItemBuff and Sidebar * Hellgo - Query * Onarned - CombatStats * JoeFaust - Bugs and Unit Tests * Sudo - DPSPLUS * Moof - CastTime Retired Developers * Xiphoris - XiScript Innovator & SVN maintainer * Ravage - QuestShare * Chitinous - AutoTrade * drisse - Kill Log & TradeSkill Helper * cwiedmann - AutoLoot & AutoCast * Jubea - Cosmos Poker Cosmos Organization http://vjeux.grabu.free.fr/testpng2%5beng%5d(1).png category:Interface Customization Category:Cosmos